


Amidst A Sea Of Stars

by TestyCanadian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestyCanadian/pseuds/TestyCanadian
Summary: Pre-Hoshi Meguri TimelineSardinia, the King of Sirena, has broken his Star's the long-held tradition of isolation and announced he will be holding a peace summit. He has sent out his messenger to bring invitations to every Star in the system. When his messenger, Shinkai, reaches Lama he comes baring not only the invite, but also a warning. King Orion deciphers the man's odd vision and discovers a long forgotten political plot, one that ties Lama and Sirena together in a way no one could have predicted. Now the King and his faithful attendant will have to walk a tightrope of diplomatic machinations to bring the truth back into the light.





	1. Sins of the Father

Orion, newly minted King of Lama, sat in a very undignified position, cross-legged on the floor of the attic of his childhood home. He had spent the day going through some of his Father’s old things in an attempt to gather intel on Sirena. The water Star’s borders had long been closed to outsiders but Orion knew for a fact that shortly before his Father’s own rise to power during the last Laman civil war, he had somehow gone to Sirena. He had met someone there, someone that had given him the means to overtake the last regime. Thanks to that person Orion’s Father, King Osiris, was able to hold the power of the Laman throne for years, despite the ire of the people. He held that power until Orion himself had overthrown his family’s tyrannical rule and taken his place as King. He thought he would never have to deal with his Father’s machinations after the late King’s fall; but now here he was, buried in old papers and books, tracing his Father’s steps through the past trying to find out just what had occured that fateful day when Osiris returned from the far off Star, soaking wet and grinning victoriously.

 

Something had happened that day, something that Orion had to discover for the sake of his people.

 

For the first time in years, Sirena was going to open its borders to the other Stars. The young Prince Sardinia had announced that he would be hosting a peace summit in the hopes of bringing the Stars together for the betterment of all. Orion, as King of Lama, had been given an invitation of course. But with its messenger came a warning as well. They boy, Shinkai, that came with Prince Sardinia’s letter, was also one of the young Prince’s most trusted of Seers. He had said to Orion, upon handing him the message, that he had an odd feeling that something about the throne of Lama was tied to his own home Star and that it was probably best that Orion figure it out before Sardinia did.

 

“But it’s just a feeling,” The Sirenian boy had said, shrugging his shoulders like he’d predicted something as civilian as a change in weather, “It might only be something small Your Highness, my Prince can get persnickety about the oddest things. Either way good luck.”

 

Shinkai had seemed nonplussed by the whole thing and had calmly left Orion’s hall afterwards, headed back to his ship to hand deliver the rest of his invitations, but Orion was unusually bothered by the prediction. Something just didn’t sit right about the whole thing. There was a buzzing thought at the back of his head, a memory only half remembered, that he knew was the key to his frustrations.

 

And he knew that it had to do with his bastard of a Father.

 

So he had spent the better part of the whole day after Shinkai’s visit pouring over his Father’s vast store of journals, maps, and papers; searching for some hint of what secret he needed to find out before Prince Sardinia. And finally, buried deep within the pages of one of his Father’s personal journals, was his answer. Orion’s grip tightened to a white-knuckled clench as he read of his Father’s catastrophic acts from nearly 15 years prior in the man’s own hand.

 

_This will certainly come back to haunt all of Lama should it come to light, but I can not take the risk that my successor not know of it. As such, I will only record my actions here, this once, for the benefit of the next King of my line. For all else I shall take with me to my grave._

 

_Before my family’s rise to power, Lama was trapped in unending civil war. I knew that the way to peace, to prosperity, and to greatness above all other Stars, was through me. I and my armies were Lama’s best chance at rising above the rest and to do that I knew I must become its King. But despite all my conquests and rallying, the throne still lay beyond my grasp. Against everything in my better judgement, I knew I would need assistance to gain my rightful title._

 

_Assistance that could not be found on Lama._

 

_It was incredibly easy to get into Sirena undetected. Their security was lax and their people were soft. The thought that these slovenly minstrels held the key to my sovereignty was nearly laughable! But there were a few among their ranks that made dealing with the rest worth the annoyance. Sirena has always been renowned for its Seers, those that can see the path of the river of fate and all the turns its tide may take. I knew of one such Seer, someone of a similar mind as I who had reason to be sympathetic to my cause. He too saw himself closing in on the power to take his Star into a new age. We struck a pact of mutual benefit._

 

_There was to be a great ball in the Royal Palace that evening. A masquerade to celebrate some festival of rain. A thing of such decadence and useless frivolity would never have occured on my own iron-willed Star; but it gave me a window of opportunity, and the anonymity to act out my part of our deal. I stole away from the lights and noise of the party, through the castle halls and to the royal family’s own chambers. While the King and Queen danced among their guests, and the oldest of the two twin Princes sang at the feet of the musicians, the youngest royal child slept soundly in his little bed._

 

_The tot was known to be sickly, though he wasn’t discouraged for it. Nay, the Sirenians believed it some sign from their ancestors that he would be great one day. They thought his sickness marked him as something more than human. A laughable concept indeed, but one that was at the time my boon._

 

_Under the cover of darkness, I stole the child from his crib._

 

_I whisked him away to my ship and rushed him back to Lama; fulfilling my end of the deal and securing the fealty of my partner the Seer. It worked out quite well for him to be sure. The King and Queen of Sirena were desolate in their grief. So stricken and fearful were they that they used their magic to put a barrier around their whole Star, cutting it off from all the others in the system. The Royal couple secluded themselves pulling away from the public until such a time that the elder twin could be properly named heir, and a regent could be put in place to guide him until he came of age._

 

_A position my friend was more than happy to accept upon the Royal family’s request._

 

_With his prize in his grasp, he then moved to fulfill his duty in securing my own. He used his abilities to point my sword and with his guidance I never again lost a battle. My strategy has long been sighted as practically preternaturally genius, it’s almost poetic that the real genius was in finding a preternatural. I was never caught off guard because there was never an attack my Seer did not know was coming. I knew every move my opponents would make long before they even made them. I said exactly the right things in speeches to sway the public because I knew what the people wanted to hear. From there it was almost child’s play to win the throne after that. I easily rose to power and took my rightful title as King. And finding ourselves each with a Star to rule, my partner and I parted ways._

 

_We parted amicably, after our deal was complete, but with both of our goals achieved the duty-bound trust between us fizzled like a wet candle. The Seer suspected I had not fully completed my end of the bargain, at least in his eyes. He was, in a way, correct. Do not misunderstand, I always keep my word, but in our negotiations he unknowingly left me a loophole. In return for his services, he only asked I “get rid of” the younger Sirenian Prince so that the pieces would be in play for him to become regent of Sirena. He had assumed, falsely, that my being a “violent war hungry Laman” that I would kill the child as easily as one would an annoying bug. But I, being of a more political mind than most, saw a potential future chess piece being offered up on a silver platter._

 

_The boy was sickly and small, nothing like the hardy children my own Star produced, but if he were to grow up loyal to me then I could see various uses for him in the future. Should the Seer ever turn against me, I would have leverage over him. Should I need to secure Sirena’s loyalty in the future, I could install the lost Prince as the new regent. And until either of those possibilities became actualities the whelp could be raised as a faithful servant to the Laman Throne. Even if he were to succumb to his illness before he reached his usefulness in adulthood, I still barely netted a loss. It was an obvious choice to make, but it was the one thing the Seer could never see. There was something about the boy that blocked him from the Seer’s view. At the time I found it almost comical how the great magic of Sirena’s most respected fortune teller could be undone by the mere existence of a sickly toddler; but I saw it only as another mark in my favor._

 

_Everything was going exactly as I had planned, until I myself was subjected to an undoing by the child._

 

_I had ferried the Prince to Lama with little fuss and upon landing I trusted him to one of my most ardent of supporters. He squirreled the boy away in an estate far from the capital until such a time that I deemed the situation secure. Once I had gained the crown, I had the boy brought to my war room to decide what was to be done with him. He looked terribly out of place in the fashion of a Laman child. His fire red hair stood out like fire in a coal mine and his eyes burned like embers despite their wetness of tears. He was small and lithe, nothing like the sturdy stock my Star turned out. I knew there was no way such a striking creature could be seen publicly associated with my court. If Sirena’s Royals went to the other Stars for help searching for their missing son, he would be picked out immediately as the missing Prince and I would be done for. Then I had an ingenious idea: the boy would be raised as an assassin by my own honor guard. No one, not even my own kin, would know of his existence. When he matured, if he survived his illness and his training, he would be the King’s own personal weapon._

 

_I thought my plan was foolproof, but it was I who was the fool. I knew when I saw the venomous grin on my Chief Assassin’s face that he would not be a kind master to the boy. The few updates I received on his progressed proved as much, but the boy did excell at his training. He was more than a natural, according to my Chief, it was like he was born for the work. But his heart was disgustingly soft, and he refused to kill even a mouse. Imagine, and assassin that turned away from death. The very notion was preposterous and as such I ordered the Chief Assassin to fix the problem. My orders were fulfilled the next day, but not how I had intended._

 

_The boy killed the Chief Assassin._

 

_My wayward servant had apparently demanded the boy choose between two animals the child favored, saying he could save one by killing the other by sunset or they both would die. The child had wailed and pleaded for the whole day, trying to find a way out of it, but there was no changing the Chief Assassins mind. Come sunset the child had not picked either animal and when the Chief Assassin went to make good on his word, the boy attacked him. The little Prince somehow defeated my greatest assassin and fled the castle with both his animal friends._

 

_I sent out my forces to find him immediately, but to this day he has never been recovered. I suspect that by this point, with lack of proper care and medical attention, he has invariably died of his sickness. One of such weak constitution could never survive on Lama alone._

 

_As it stands now, Sirena’s borders are still closed and there are no signs of them opening again. My reign will see Lama brought to a new age of prosperity and power, once the last dregs of rebellion are snuffed out, and the Seer shall see to it the Sirena keeps to itself. However, should it ever come to light that I stole the youngest Prince from his bed, brought him into my services, only to have him die under my care; I fear all I have worked for will have been for nothing. I may not be a Seer but even I can predict what would happen to my Kingdom should Sirena find out what happened._

 

_I know that I could not in good conscious leave my successor in the dark about what happened. They needed to know the whole story, should the Seer ever take action after my passing. That is the only reason I have taken my actions to page. I hope they never need to see the light of day._

 

_For the good of my Star, the fate of little Prince Meriné must forever remain a mystery._

 

Orion’s blood ran cold as the true weight of his Father’s actions crashed over him. How could someone lauded as such a “strategic genius” do something so monumentally stupid?! The realization that his Father’s meteoric rise to power was built on a base of lies, that the man he that had raised him had stolen another’s child to be used as a political tool, and that his only regret for all the pain and suffering he’d caused was that he might get caught, was almost too much for Orion to bear. And the worst of it all, the very tip of the iceberg that would undoubtedly sink Lama’s ship, was that his Father had been wrong about his little would-be assassin. Orion knew for a fact that the boy didn’t die on Lama’s streets or in the battles of the uprising.

 

Afterall, how could Prince Meriné be dead when Orion had seen his attendant Erin just that morning?

 

There was no mistaking it. Orion had lived his whole life on Lama and he had never seen anyone else fit his Father’s description of the stolen Prince. Erin stuck out on Lama like a sore thumb. His assassin’s fiery hair and burning crimson eyes and earned him the nickname of King’s Bloody Shadow. The streak of red hair disappearing into the night had become a bit of a calling card for Erin during the rebellion, despite the fact that Orion knew for certain that the boy could slip in and out of a mark’s room without a trace, the boy had a flair for the dramatic. He was unlike any other citizen of Orion’s Star, and now the King knew why.

 

Erin wasn’t a Laman, he was a Sirenian.

 

A lost Sirenian Prince no less! This was a disaster! Orion stood up from his spot on the old creaky floorboards and began to pace in thought, wading heedlessly through the disheveled piles of his Father’s life’s work. There had to be something he could do to fix this situation.

 

The Laman King knew that his young attendant didn’t remember anything of his past life as a foreign Prince. They had spoken about their childhoods once before, not long after they had formed their pact to overthrow the monarchy. Erin had confided in Orion that he remembered very little of his life before becoming a killer for hire in the Laman underground. He knew he fled the castle, after a traumatic experience, where he was being trained as an assassin but beyond that he had no idea where he came from. The King knew it pained Erin to know nothing of his past, where he came from, or who his family was. The boy assumed he had been taken from an orphanage to be used for the King’s necessities, given a name and a job to complete but never truly wanted.

 

Orion knew he had to return Erin to his family, it was the only honorable course of action and in all honesty it was the least the King could do to repay his most loyal of friends. But how was he going to do it? Just _telling_ Erin seemed like a good idea but upon further reflection Orion found some issues. There was certainly a chance Erin might react badly, either not believing Orion or panicking and running off before they could leave for the peace summit. Erin was no coward, for sure, but Orion knew the fears of his past ran deep. There was also the problem of how to explain the situation to the Prince Sardinia. Just because the Prince was finally opening up his Star’s borders to outsiders, didn’t mean he’d be open to Lama bringing up Sirena’s painful history. There was a solid chance that Prince Sardinia might not welcome the emergence of someone else with a claim to his throne, despite the fact the Orion knew Erin held no desire to rule. That was if the Sirenians actually believed the words in the late King Osiris’s journal and didn’t just throw the Laman contingent in jail for political treachery. Orion also had to take into account that Sirena would be hosting a galaxy-wide peace summit through this whole mess. If anything went south when revealing the connection between the long lost twins, Orion could be looking at a war spanning every Star in the system!

 

Orion was going to have to play this very very carefully.

 

He knew, in his heart of hearts, that it would all be worth it in the end. The thought of Erin’s smile, a true one this time, when he learns he has a family was more than enough to settle Orion’s resolve. Lama’s King stopped pacing, turning away from the books and papers that made up the records of his Father’s legacy, and descended the latter back down to the house proper. He quickly made his way through the silent manor, long empty of its inhabitants, and carefully tucked the small black journal still clutched in his fist was into the inner chest pocket of his overcoat. He knew he only had until he got back to his transport outside to come up with a plan. His stroll was steady as his mind whirled through various scenarios, their pitfalls and probabilities flashing past his eyes like comets in a meteor shower.

 

By the time he reached the front door, he had come to a decision.

 

“Did you find whatever it was you were looking for, King?” A bubbly voiced called when he opened the door to the outside world. Orion looked down the cascade of steps to find Erin lounging comfortably at the foot of the large stoop. The redhead had a mostly finished daisy chain twining around his hands and a bright smile upon his face. Gardens were a rare thing on Lama, but Erin was incredibly taken with them (something about knowing Orion secretly liked flowers or some other such hogwash). It was the only reason Orion knew the boy hadn’t come snooping for him by now.

 

“Indeed I did Erin,” Orion said evenly, intent to keep his plans to himself until the time was right, “It was as I had expected, my Father had some shady dealings with someone on Sirena before he became King. I’ll bring the paperwork on it with me to the peace summit and explain it to Prince Sardinia in person. He won’t be pleased, certainly, but its not world ending.”

 

“All this time and he’s still causing you problems,” Erin growled, nose scrunching up in distaste, “Osiris never fails to disappoint.”

 

“It’s really not that big a deal,” Orion said, walking down the stairs and towards the waiting transport, his dutiful attendant falling into step behind him, “It was good of that Seer Shinkai to give us the tip though. We should think of a thank you gift.”

 

“I’ll put it on the to-do list,” Erin sang, happily dancing around Orion to open the back door of the transport for him, “In the meantime, King, I made you a present and you haven’t even _asked me_ about it!”

 

“Let’s have it then,” Orion sighed, hiding a fond smile and holding out his hand expectantly.

 

“Here! You big meanie!” Erin huffed, ignoring Orion’s outstretched palm and cramming the flower crown of yellow daisies over his King’s head, “There see! You look much nicer with a little pop of color to you. Maybe with this, the people might get over the fact that you never smile! Then the children won’t flee in terror when the see you!”

 

“Flee in terror? Don’t you think that’s a bit of an exaggeration?” Orion asked, raising an eyebrow at Erin’s frustrated pout.

 

The King ducked into the transport, careful not to displace any of the flowers, and waited for Erin to join him. Once the door was closed and the transport was moving, Orion turned his attention to the former assassin. With a deep breath he looked up at his young friend and gave the redhead one of his rare smiles.

 

“Erin, thank you,” Orion said, eyes burning with conviction.

 

“For...the flowers?” Erin fumbled, wide eyed at his King’s odd expression. It wasn’t that his King wasn’t wont to show gratitude, but the silver haired man had never shown that much passion for one of Erin’s gifts before.

 

“For everything,” Orion said, burning eyes softening slightly, “I am truly grateful.”

 

“Sure, alright,” Erin said carefully, knowing Orion was telling him something without really saying it, “You are, of course, always welcome My King. It’s my pleasure to give you a gift that makes you so happy.”

 

“I’ll be sure to return the favor, Erin,” Orin nodded, seeming to come to some sort of internal verdict, before turning to look out the window, “You could use a little more happiness in your life. I did promise you smiles didn’t I?”

 

“That you did, King Orion,” Erin murmured, mind churning as he tried to figure out what Orion was thinking, “I’ll look forward to your gift then.”

 

They spent the rest of the ride back to the palace in silence, both of them lost in thought of what the future held. Orion had determined his next course of action, and soon everything would be in place to give Erin back the one thing the boy had always craved: a family. Erin, on the other hand, was wracking his brain for what in the Stars could have gotten into his King. The man must have found _something_ up in that dusty old attic, something that had put a spark in him Erin hadn’t seen in awhile. It was obvious Orion was planning something and Erin hated not being in on it. If it had something to do with the Sirenian peace summit then surely, as the Laman King’s attendant, Erin should be privy to any plots taking place, right? It had been a long long time since Orion had kept anything from Erin, and the redhead felt a pit forming in his gut at the thought of not knowing what was going on in his King’s mind. Did Orion not trust him with whatever sensitive information on Osiris he had dug up? Or was it something else entirely?

 

Hadn’t the messenger, Shinkai, said it was something to do with Sirena that would be bad for Prince Sardinia to find out first? The young fortune telling Prince always sent an odd shiver down Erin’s spine. They had never met in person, but just by seeing the Prince’s picture made Erin feel like he had known the other his whole life. And now his King was acting secretive about information regarding him.

 

The whole mess was starting to stir Erin up into a tizzy. He absolutely hated feeling like he was only seeing half of a picture, and Orion knew that. He wouldn’t deliberately keep his attendant out of the loop unless he thought it was absolutely necessary, and therefore even if Erin asked, Orion wouldn’t tell him. He would have to be sneaky in finding his answers. Luckily being sneaky was a field in which Erin happened to excel. He would bide his time, for now, so as not to make his King suspicious. But as soon as he let Orion guard down, Erin would start his investigation.

 

He had a feeling that all his answers would be found on Sirena.

 

And Erin had learned to trust his feelings. After all, they had never been wrong before.


	2. Arrival in a Strange Land

Orion frowned in thought, a frustrated sigh puffing past his lips. The week leading up to his trip to Sirena had been an unending stream of paperwork and headache-inducing meetings with his staff. Trying to get everything in order before he left for a distant Star was made all the more difficult by his attendant’s rising suspicions. Orion was considered by most citizens of Lama as stone-faced, practically unreadable, but Erin had always been able to read him like a book. The redhead knew right away that Orion was hiding something from him, and Erin was determined to discover just what was so important that his King could not share it with him. For one whose life as an assassin was dependant on keeping to the shadows, the boy certainly hated being kept in the dark. The King was able to dodge his deadly friend at every turn however. No matter how much snooping Erin did, he never discovered Osiris’s diary. Orion was sure to keep the book on his person at all times, he never let it out of his sight long enough for Erin to get his sneaky little mits on it. The constant game of cat and mouse had birthed an annoying low-grade migraine that pounded behind Orion’s eyes all the way through the last meeting before their departure.

 

Unfortunately for Lama’s King, the headache hadn’t ceased once their ship had left his Star.

 

The stress from the endless string of meetings and preparation for his absence was replaced by the mounting worry for the situation he had put Erin in. In the spirit of the amity, Orion and the other representatives were attendending the Peace Summit with only one guard or assistant each. Therefore, it raised no issue with Orion’s advisors when he insisted on Erin being his plus one as the young assassin was the King’s most loyal and capable servent. However it did leave the two of them vulnerable to any backlash that occured from Orion revealing that Erin was Sirena’s long lost Prince Meriné. Orion was starting to have doubts about the way he had planned out his strategy. The last thing he wanted was for Erin to get hurt. An endless litany of things that could go wrong flowed past his thoughts like a waterfall, muddling his senses and clouding his judgement. He closed his eyes against the stream of worries and took a deep breath of the ship’s over-processed air, trying to calm himself down.

 

His moment of self-composing was interrupted by a mischievous giggle far too close to his face for comfort.

 

“That’s a lot of lines on your forehead, King,” Erin grinned, poking his finger at the wrinkles above Orion’s brow, as his King blinked up at him in annoyed surprise, “You must be thinking about something very hard to get  _ that  _ many lines. It’s not good for your skin you know.”

 

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine,” Orion said, batting Erin’s hand away from his face and standing up from his chair, “Did you need something?”

 

“I was just coming to tell you that the captain said we’ll be docking soon, so we need to start getting ready,” Erin said, skipping away from Orion’s chair and opening the King’s wardrobe. He hummed a little tune while he pawed through the various black garments within.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Orion sighed, going over to the redhead and giving his swishing ponytail a tug, pulling Erin away from the King’s things.

 

“I was gonna help you get dressed,” Erin said, pouting up at Orion and pulling his hair out of the King’s grip, “I’m your only attendant right? So I have to pull the extra weight!”

 

“Don’t you worry about such things,” Orion said, steering the younger away from his wardrobe and back towards the exit of the King’s quarters, “I am perfectly capable of dressing myself. I don’t require any extra services more than what you already provide. You’re here as my assistant, Erin, not my maid. If I need you to do something outside of the ordinary I’ll let you know.”

 

“But this is important, right?” Erin twisted his head around and frowned up at him, “You’ve been stressing all week. You’ve been rubbing your head in that way you do whenever you get migraines, and your patience is stretched so thin I thought you were going to cleave Councilman Silas’s head from his shoulders at the financial meeting before we left. Not that I wouldn’t love to see the old windbag get a little comeuppance mind you, but it was pretty out of character for you. I don’t like seeing you like this, King, so please let me help you out with the little things.”

 

The two stared each other down for a tense moment, a silent battle of wills sparking between both of them, until Orion let out a frustrated sigh and looked away. Erin grinned up at him smugly and easily twisted out of Orion’s grip in a way that proved he could have done it at any point he wanted and he was merely humoring his King by staying in the hold. 

 

“While I appreciate your dedication to duty,” Orion said, pointedly staring down his friend, “I really do not need you in here while I’m changing. However, I promise that if I do need anything, you’ll be the first to know. Will that appease you?”

 

“Hmmm for now,” Erin shrugged, “I know you have trouble expressing yourself. I’ll just have to be extra vigilant while we’re on Sirena. I’d hate for that grumpy face of yours to start an intergalactic incident or something.”

 

“How about you just worry about getting yourself ready for departure?” Orion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a particularly Erin-flavored headache began to pound behind his eyes, “I don’t know why you thought it was more important to come help me get dressed instead of dressing yourself, but I assure you we both need to look presentable when we disembark.”

 

“Yeah about that…” Erin said, a childish pout pulling at his lips, “The clothes you sent to my room? I hate them.”

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Orion asked tiredly.

 

“The helmet!” Erin groaned, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration, “It limit’s my sight, it’s heavy, and most importantly it looks _stupid!_ I’m not wearing it.”

 

“Erin, remember how you were just telling me you wanted to help me?” Orion narrowed his eyes at the assassin, “Wearing that helmet while we are on Sirena would really help me.”

 

“How will me being less vigilant on a strange Star possibly help you?” Erin insisted.

 

“How will me bringing a notorious assassin with me to a Peace Summit look, Erin?” Orion shot back. Erin’s eyes widened in understanding before they shot down to his feet in rebuke. Orion sighed, immediately regretting his harsh tone. “Look, Erin, I have complete faith in your ability to work around the handicap of the helm’s visor. That uniform is the attire of a traditional Laman Royal Guard, if you wear it then no one will raise an eyebrow about you being with me. I just want you to be safe while we’re on Sirena.”

 

“Fine, if that’s what will smooth out the lines on your head, King,” Erin huffed, shoulders dropping as he accepted his fate, “We need to keep you looking young and beautiful for your public afterall.”

 

“I have full confidence in you,” Orin said, mouth quirking up against his will at Erin’s persistent pout, “Now hurry along, you said it yourself, we’ll be landing soon.”

 

“Fiiiiinnneeee,” Erin groaned, slinking out the door only to turn on his heels once he passed the threshold, “But you know, you really shouldn’t be worrying about me. In case you forgot it’s  _ my _ job to worry about  _ you _ , not the other way around. The only thing that you should be concerning yourself with right now is the Peace Summit.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Erin,” Orion nodded. 

 

“Good, then I’ll go put on the dumb uniform,” Erin called over his shoulder as he darted off down the hall, “I’ll be back to escort you out when we land in a few minutes so get ready.”

 

Orion shut the door and turned his attention to the wardrobe Erin had been flicking through. The King carefully pulled out the uniform he’d put aside for their arrival and began to change. Though his movements were crisp and precise as he buttoned his coat and arranged the accessories of his clothes, his mind was elsewhere. While there was truth to the reason he gave Erin for wearing the Laman Guard’s helmet, the true reason behind his decision was to keep Erin’s identity all the more secret. In his research on Sirena, Orion had found that even among Sirenians Erin’s looks were a rarity. In fact, if there was any accuracy to the portraits in the books in Lama’s Royal Library, the lost Prince’s distinctive crimson hair and striking scarlet eyes came directly from his mother the Queen. If the two Lamans had disembarked their ship into the populace of Sirena with Erin’s face visible, the questions and theories would have started immediately. Orion needed a chance to gage the situation before he revealed anything, both to Erin and to Prince Sardinia, so that the truth of Erin’s identity would go over as smoothly as possible. So for the time being, Erin would need to hide a bit.

 

In no time at all there came a series of sharp knocks at Orion’s cabin door. The King finished securing his cape before walking over to the door and throwing it open to reveal a still-pouting Erin. The uniform Orion had sent wasn’t too different from Erin’s usual outfit, with the exception of two major additions. One was a high-collared capelet around the redhead’s thin shoulders, trimmed in gold and dotted in luminescent aquamarines, emblazoning the Royal Seal of Lama across Erin’s back. The second was the shining steel helmet, also bearing Lama’s Royal Seal but with the addition of engraved wigs in flight, with a shaded glass eye-visor. Orion frowned at the helmet held in Erin’s hands when he had distinctly told his attendant to put it on. 

 

“Oh don’t make a face, King,” Erin huffed petulantly, holding the helmet out to Orion to take, “I just need your help getting it on.”

 

“It can’t be that difficult to put on a helmet, Erin” Orion said, taking the helmet from his young friend anyway.

 

“Yeah? Well you try getting all this hair up into it by yourself then,” Erin snipped, pulling the tie out of his ponytail and letting the long crimson locks flow over his shoulders. Orion was only treated to the lovely sight of scarlet tendrils falling gracefully around his attendant’s face for but a moment before Erin was running his hands over his hair, twirling the strands around each other into a quick but efficient twist. The assassin then wrapped the twist over the crown of his head and looped it back to the base of his skull, holding it in place with both hands and looking up at Orion expectantly, “I figured if you really wanted to hide my identity then my hair would also have to be hidden. I tired a couple styles but I think this is the only way it will all stay in the helmet while still being somewhat comfortable. I just can’t put the helmet on and still keep the twist in place.”

 

“I see,” Orion grinned, carefully fitting the back of the helmet over Erin’s twist and sliding it down over Erin’s hands. “Ever the inventive little thing aren’t you.”

 

“You know me, King,” Erin grinned back, sliding his hands out of the sides of the helmet once he was sure his hair was secure and adjusting the helm for comfort, “There’s no problem I can’t solve.”

 

“You are creative and determined, I’ll give you that,” Orion smiled, feeling an odd twinge in his chest at seeing his own eyes reflected back in the helmet’s visor instead of the mischievous glint of Erin’s crimson orbs, “But half the time your ‘solutions’ cause even more problems.”

 

“Oh hush!” Erin pouted, twirling on his heels and marching out into the hall, “Come on let’s get a move on. The ship is docking as we speak. If you want to do that thing where you’re standing imposingly at the top of the ramp when it lowers to the ground, then we need to hurry.”

 

Orion gave a fond sigh and followed after his young friend. He had a feeling that, given the nature of his plan, he might not be able to enjoy Erin’s flippant teasing for much longer. 

 

It didn’t take long for the two Lamans to make their way to the departure bay of the ship. They were greeted with stiff salutes by the ship staff, unperturbed by the shuddering shake of the landing gear as they touched down on the surface of Sirena. The flight crew readied the gangway for descent before looking to their King for permission to drop the platform. On Orion’s command the crew released the ramp with a great whirr of machinery. As the back of the ship opened out onto the Sirenian docking bay, the Lamans were greeted with a breathtaking sight. 

 

The airstrip where all the diplomatic ships for the Summit were landing was set up just outside the main city, giving the King of Lama and his subjects a spectacular view of both Sirena’s great capital and it’s majestic landscape. To the south, the city was surrounded by vast swaths a farmland covered in the swaying gold of wheat nearly ready for harvest. Just beyond the farms was a sea of gently rolling hills, their peaks crested with all manner of trees and their great banks dotted with meadows of colorful wildflowers waving lightly in the breeze. To the north there was only ocean, a wide unending field of blue reaching its way all the way to the horizon and beyond. In the center of all this natural beauty sat Sirena’s capital city of Galene, sparkling like a jewel in the hazy light of a pink and purple sunrise. Its graceful domed buildings were connected by a looping mix of wide arching bridges and the streets were threaded through with crystalline canals, peppered with smoothly drifting gondolas and smiling citizens. The air had a heady feeling of mirth to it, like the very soul of the Star smiled with the joy of its people.

 

It was certainly a far cry from the towering onyx spires and bright green lightning of the Star of Steel.

 

Orion only had a moment to take in the beauty of it all, before he was brought back to his current mission. Waiting at the bottom of the gangway was the envoy sent by Prince Sardinia to escort him to the palace. With a parting nod to the crew of his ship, Orion headed down the ramp with Erin following at a respectful three steps behind.

 

“Greetings King Orion,” Said a person at the head envoy as Orion approached their group. The pink haired messenger, clad in the pristine white and blue robes of a Sirenian noble, bowed their head respectfully to Orion, “My name is Koral. I have been asked by His Highness Prince Sardinia to guide you to the Palace. I am honored to be the first to welcome Lama to Sirena’s Festival of Peace.”

 

“Lama is of course, honored to attend such an event,” Orion said graciously, “Thank you for your services Koral. My attendant and I would like to get to the Palace as soon as possible. I wish to seek a private audience with the Prince before the peace talks begin if that is amenable to His Highness.”

 

“We can certainly leave right away Your Majesty, but I’m not sure there is time in the schedule for a private audience with the Prince,” Koral said nervously, flinching slightly when Orion raised an eyebrow at his response. Apparently the Laman King’s reputation preceded him. Steeling themself, Koral continued, “However Prince Sardinia will be greeting all the visiting dignitaries when they arrive at the Palace. Seeing as the only other delegation to arrive so far is Bestia, you should have at least a relatively private meeting upon your arrival, Your Majesty.”

 

“Very well,” Orion said sternly, nodding his ascent to Koral, “Let us leave at once then.”

 

“Marvelous,” The pink haired Sirenian said, clapping his hands and gesturing to the group of guards and pages behind them. “Please come this way. Prince Sardinia has sent a pair of his best steeds from the royal stable to take you to the Palace.”

 

There was a shuffle of movement from the group before a pair of oddly colored mounts were brought forward. They looked somewhat like the horses that pulled the ceremonial carriages on Lama, but the comparisons were faint at best. While both animals had the same general structure as the large draft animals found on Orion’s home Star, these creatures were surely not of the same ilk. Instead of the tall imposing firm-muscled creatures the King was used to, these horses were thin and lithe, only a head or so taller than Orion himself. Instead of rich dark fur, these animals’ pelts were a shimmering white that glinted a rainbow of colors in the early morning sunlight. As he and Erin drew closer to the beasts, Orion realized it wasn’t fur that covered the svelte bodies of the horses, but scales. A coat of hundreds of small glittering scales bejeweled the backs of the steeds, proving the horses were indeed a very different kind then any found on Lama. 

 

Koral bowed at the two dignitaries to proceed, and Orion walked steadily to the side of the larger of the two horses. With practiced grace, he stepped into one of the stirrups and easily swung himself up onto the stallion’s back. He watched in masked wonder as the scales on the back of the horse’s neck shifted at the addition of the King’s weight, the animal giving off a breathy sort of nicker that made hidden gills at its neck flare for an instant. Orion tore his eyes away from the intriguing sight to take the reins from the horse’s handler, and moved the steed a few steps forward to test its ease. The horse happily followed Orion’s commands, obviously very used to being ridden. 

 

“Prince Sardinia has excellent taste in stallions, I’ll give him that,” Orion said amiably, giving the horse a gentle caress down its neck, “I’ll have to ask to see the stables later. Let’s be off.”

 

“Of course Your Majesty! Right away! But um…” Koral stuttered, gulping at Orion’s raised eyebrow and nervously pointing towards the other horse.

 

Orion turned his attention to where Koral gestured and had to swallow down a groan. Erin stood transfixed in front of the beautiful mare, his hands cupped adoringly around the horse’s nose. Even with half his face covered, Orion could tell his young friend was staring starry-eyed at the animal between his hands. Erin had always had a way with animals, but this seemed different than the usual affectionate cooing the redhead showered on everything with fur and four legs. It also looked like the horse was as smitten with Erin as the assassin was her with how eagerly she butted her head into the boy’s hands, letting out a joyful whinny and licking his fingers. As touching as the sight was for Orion, the envoy of Sirenians was starting to get agitated at the masked boy’s odd behavior.

 

“Erin,” Orion scolded, voice stern and commanding.

 

“King?” Erin mumbled, snapping out of his trance with a shake of his head. He looked around at the concerned stares of the Sirenians before taking a hurried step back from the horse. “My apologies, King. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Worry not, Erin,” Orion replied, “I know how you can be when it comes to animals, but we have a schedule to keep. We don’t want to keep Prince Sardinia waiting, do we?”

 

“Of course not, King,” Erin nodded, quickly skirting around the side of the horse and swinging himself up into the saddle. The mare seemed quite pleased with having the boy on her back, letting out another joyful whinny and trotting a few steps forward to close the distance with Orion’s own stallion. 

 

“Your attendant must be very good with animals, Your Majesty,” Koral stated in a diplomatic tone, mounting their own smaller grayish steed and moving to the front of the group to lead them towards the city proper, “His highness’s kelpies are faithful mounts but seldom do they take so easily to people.”

 

“Yes he has that way about him,” Orion agreed smoothly, quickly flicking his gaze to the side just in time to catch the slight pinkening of Erin’s cheeks, “He makes friends with every little creature he finds and then tries to sneak them into the castle.”

 

“Hey now, not  _ every  _ creature I find,” Erin huffed petulantly, “Just the cute ones. And I don’t sneak them in. If I was trying to hide them then you’d never know about them. I know how much you like cute things, King, so I bring my friends to you, that’s all.”

 

“Oh so the litter of kittens under your bed was for my benefit then?” Orion asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the assassin, “Thank you so much for such a generous gesture.”

 

Erin’s only response was to stick his tongue out at his King, the mare neighing her agreement with her rider. The display, while a little childish, seemed to dissipate whatever suspicion Erin’s odd reaction to the keplie had incited in their Sirenian escorts, much to Orion’s satisfaction. Lama’s King wasn’t exactly sure what being good with the odd scaled horses meant in Sirenian society, but he didn’t need any excess worry hovering around about the young assassin. Luckily within a few moments of their convoy setting off towards Galene, Erin had started a cheerful chat with a handful of the guards escorting them. By the time they reached the entrance to the main district, a distinctly merry aura emanated from the back of their group. 

 

Erin always had that effect on people. Not for the first time, Orion regretted the path his dear friend’s life had taken. His feelings this time were far more bitter than those in the past though, now that the King knew what the lost Prince’s life could have been had he not been snatched from his bed by Orion’s own Father. The King vowed to himself that he would make things right. He would make sure Erin could live a life free of the horrors of war that he had been forced to adapt to.

 

Orion’s stormy thoughts were washed away, however, as soon as their party turned a corner and found themselves in the middle of a busy marketplace. The streets were alive with activity, even though it was still so early in the morning. Shopkeepers called jovially to the customers perusing their wares, announcing to the populace the quality and value of their products. Musicians stood on every corner, serenading passing shoppers with their instruments and singing the stories of their Star. A troupe of dancer was just finishing setting up a stage in front of a large alabaster fountain and already a crowd was forming in anticipation of their performance. The air was full of the sounds of excited voices and the scent of fresh cooked food. 

 

“When you called the Summit a ‘Festival of Peace’, I didn’t know you meant there was an actual festival happening today, Koral” Orion mused, looking over the crowd with interest.

 

“Oh this isn’t a festival, Your Majesty,” Koral said with a chuckle, “This is just one of the many local street markets here. They happen every day all over Galene.”

 

“I had heard that the people of Sirena lived a lavish life,” Erin remarked keenly, turning his head every which way to try and see all there was to see of the bustling market, “But I had no idea their markets were like carnivals!”

 

“We Sirenians believe in there is no greater gift than freedom and creativity, Sir Erin” Koral declared, setting thier shoulders proudly and urging their steed forward into the throng of people, “Our illustrious Royal Family has blessed us with an abundance of both. So of course or citizens are joyful and thriving. Sirena is a Star at peace, a gift Prince Sardinia hopes to give to the rest of the Galaxy as well.”

 

“Is that so?” Orion murmured consideringly, “Well then I’m eager to his thoughts on the matter.”

 

Their convoy lapsed into silence as the guards moved into a formation around the two Laman dignitaries. The kelpies moved with practiced ease, parting the crowd with no trouble. The people themselves seemed happy to let the horses pass, eager to catch a glimpse of the strange offworlders come to talk with their Prince. Orion held steady, back straight and face carefully blank. Erin however smiled encouragingly at the crowd, returning the excited waving of children with a simple raised hand. Orion couldn’t help but notice how much Erin physically resembled many of the citizens surrounding them. It was in the set of a young boy’s shoulders, the slope of the a woman’s back, the shape of a man’s nose, ever where he looked he could see traces of Erin. If there was ever a doubt that Erin was truly a Sirenian, it was surely dashed just by looking at the Star’s people. 

 

At the end of the long market street, they reached what appeared to be the main road into the palace. They traveled along the long arched bridge until they approached another group of guards, these ones on foot, at the gates of the castle. The guards bowed to them, taking the reins of the Laman’s kelpies, and lead them forward into the Palace grounds. They were led through a lush garden, bursting with life and swirling with fountains made entirely out of Sirena’s fabled hydromancy arts, its grounds spanning nearly a half mile. Orion couldn’t help the awed expression that overtook his face at the sight of its grandeur. It was so brilliant, it took him a moment to realize when the stopped. 

 

“Your Majesty,” Koral said, dismounting their kelpie and bowing gracefully to Orion, “We have arrived at the Royal Palace of Sirena. If you and your attendant will follow me, I will lead you to the receiving room.”

 

Orion nodded tersely, swinging himself off his stallion and feeling more than hearing Erin do the same with his mare behind him.The two Lamans followed Koral through the domed entrance to the Palace, faces careful masks of indifference. Orion steeled himself for start of what was sure to be the most important chess match of his life. This was a battle that could not be won with swords and bravado. It was a game that had to be played with soft words and subtle actions. His opponent was a mystery and the playing field was littered with landmines. A single misstep could spell the end of everything he cared for. Somehow he had to find a way to make sure that both Erin and Lama came out of these Peace Talks for the better. 

 

Orion felt an icy pit of worry sink into his gut as the trio stopped in front of a pair of massive gilded doors. This was it. The pieces were set and the players were ready to begin. They were far past the point of no return. He was going to right the wrongs of his Father and return Prince Meriné to the  life he was always meant to lead. The only person standing in his way waiting behind those doors.

 

Koral turned to them and with a lofty smile, they raised their hand and bowed them towards the door. 

 

“Prince Sardinia will see you now.”


	3. Meeting Prince Charming

The great arching doors of Prince Sardinia’s receiving room swung open with nary a squeak of their hinges. They gave way to a wide circular room surrounded by massive stained glass windows and topped by a vaulted ceiling with a shimmering hydromancy chandelier at its apex. 

 

At the center of it all, Prince Sardinia sat on a cerulean chaise lounge draped in a cascade of the finest robes Sirena could produce. The Sirenian ruler’s expression was calm and welcoming, as peaceful and refreshing as the water that flowed through the many small interconnecting channels of the polished marble floor.

 

Orion had to fight to keep a frown from seeping into his carefully constructed expression as he took in the amount of other people in the room. Between the guards that flanked both the door they’d come through as well as the one behind the Prince, the various servants standing by with refreshments or running messages to their ruler, and the Prince’s own personal attendant Shinkai who leaned distractedly against one of the grand windows gazing outside; the King of Lama knew there was no chance of having a private conversation with the young Prince in that room. 

 

“Warm greetings to you, King Orion of Lama,” Called Prince Sardinia, rising from his perch as graceful as wave and striding over to meet the two travelers, “I humbly welcome you and your guest to my Star.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Your Highness,” Orion nodded politely back to the Prince, “Lama is honored by your invitation and looks forward to the Peace your Summit hopes to bring about.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Your Majesty,” Sardina smiled placidly, eliciting a soft gasp from behind the two royals. The two rulers turned to see a bright red blush sneaking out from beneath the visor of Orion’s attendant. Sardinia’s smile turned up mischievously at the corners as the oddly dressed attendant bashfully ducked his head to avoid their gazes, “And who is this accompanying you, King Orion? As the host of this summit, it’s only proper that I know the names of all it’s attendees.”

 

“Yes of course,” Orion said, waving Erin forward to stand by his side, “This is my dearest and most loyal attendant, Erin.”

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” Erin said, the cheeks that peeked out from beneath his helmet losing a bit of their blush as he bowed at the waist to Prince Sardinia.

 

“It’s good to meet you as well, Sir Erin,” Sardinia said cordially, looking the young assassin up and down thoughtfully before turning a keen eye back on Orion, “I didn’t know Lama still used helms in their Knight’s garb.”

 

“We don’t usually,” Orion said, keeping an even tone of voice under the Prince’s probing stare, “But I thought that an auspicious occasion such as this is required a bit more pomp and circumstance. Erin is the closest thing Lama has to a King’s Knight, he is more than worthy of wearing the traditional uniform at my side.”

 

“Gosh King, you’re making me blush,” Erin mumbled, scratching his cheeks that were once again gaining the color of the setting sun, “I’m starting to feel bad about all the fuss I made about wearing this dumb thing.”

 

“I am grateful for your show of trust in these peace talks, Your Majesty,” Prince Sardina said, searching gaze fading to something soft and pleased, “I hope that together, we may finally put a stop to all the fighting in this galaxy. But you must be tired from your journey. Lama is no short skip through the hyper-jump after all. Please allow one of my handmaidens to escort you to your chambers to freshen up before the opening talks. You are actually quite early, second only to the envoy from Bestia, so you should have plenty of time to prepare yourselves for this afternoon’s meeting.”

 

“We on Lama value punctuality above all other Stars, and yet still Fang always finds a way to be the first on the scene,” Orion said with a grin, “Though if we are really that early, perhaps I may be so bold as to request that the Prince might be able to escort us himself? I have some things I wish to speak to you about, in a more private setting if at all possible.”

 

Instantly, an icy silence fell over the room. The light frivolous atmosphere gave way to suspicion as the Sirenian guards moved in slightly closer to their Prince at King Orion’s words, but Sardinia held up a hand to stop them. 

“I’m terribly sorry, King Orion,” Sardinia said with perfect propriety, voice cool and calm though his eyes were sharp and calculating, “But as the host of this summit, I have to be here to receive the rest of the delegates as they arrive. Surely, if it is something so urgent you may speak about it with me now though?”

 

“No, nothing urgent,” Orion shook his head, matching Sardinia’s coolness with his own, “It’s just something of a more personal nature than what will be discussed at the conference. Perhaps we can chat another time today?”

 

“Personal, is it?” Sardinia mused, quirking a brow up inquisitively, “In that case, I’m sure we can find some time later to talk, Your Majesty.”

 

“That’s all I ask,” Orion nodded, giving Sardinia a small smile, “We will take our leave for now then, Your Highness. I won’t steal any more of your attention from your duties as host. Please enjoy the rest of your morning.”

 

“And you as well, King Orion,” The Prince gave a shallow bow to the King before turning to nod cordially to the boy next to him, “It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Sir Erin. I hope you enjoy your stay here on Sirena.”

 

“Y-you too, Prince Sardinia,” Erin stuttered out, uncharacteristically shy, “I look forward to seeing more of your beautiful Star.”

 

Then, under the watchful eyes of the Sirenian guards, Orion and Erin followed a handmaiden out the great gilded doors and into the twisting labyrinth of halls that made up Galene’s Royal Palace. They walked in silence for a few moments until they were a sufficient distance away from the receiving room, then Orion felt a sharp jab in between his ribs.

 

“ _ What the hell was that?! _ ” Erin hissed venomously as he ground his fist into his King’s side, “I thought we were here to negotiate peace treaties, not for you to  _ hit on the Crown Prince! _ ”

 

“What?!” Orion squawked, shoving the younger boy away and rubbing his smarting ribs, “I did no such thing!”

 

“Then what was all the ‘I need to speak with you  _ in private for something personal _ ’ stuff back there?” Erin complained, hand running over the top of his helmet in the same way the redhead always tangled his hands in his hair, “I know you’re a very direct kind of person, King, but I never took you as such a blatant flirt. Not that I can really blame you of course, that Prince looks like some kind of angel out of a fairytale or something; but _still_ to be so shameless in public isn’t becoming for a Ruler, y’know.”

 

“I wasn’t flirting!” Orion insisted, face flushing under Erin’s judging, though still hidden, gaze, “I do just have something I need to speak with him about privately! I discovered something in my Father’s old records that concerns Lama’s relations with Sirena. It’s an internal matter though, with a certain level of sensitivity that I’d rather not discuss it amongst the other delegates. That’s why I wanted a private meeting.”

 

“Oh my,” A high voice tittered from behind the two bickering Lamans, “Well that’s good to hear at least.”

 

The two off-worlders whipped around to see Koral following after them, one of their hands covering their mouth to hide what was undoubtedly a smile.

 

“Koral,” Orion said, eyes narrowing in judgement at the servant’s lack of decorum, “I take it you will be continuing your duties as our guide, then?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Koral said, dropping their hand and dipping their head in a polite bow, clearly feeling a bit nervous under the King’s reproachful stare, “My Prince has asked that I make sure you are both satisfied with your accommodations in the Palace, as well as help you with any preparations you wish to make before the Welcome Ball this evening.”

 

“How kind of His Highness,” Orion said evenly, the mask of diplomacy back in place, “We our honored by Prince Sardinia’s consideration.”

 

“Yes, he is of course doing his best to show all the representatives Sirena’s tradition of hospitality,” Koral agreed, moving past the two Laman’s and joining the handmaiden in leading the two delegates down the hall to their quarters, “Though I will admit that you may have piqued his interest a bit more than the rest with that blatant proposition right out of the gate.”

 

“It was not a proposition!” Orion insisted indignantly, feeling the tell-tale heat of a blush creeping up his neck.

 

“Yes, I’m so sorry for the confusion Koral,” Erin snickered, dutifully stepping between Orion and the Sirenian and blocking the view of his King’s burning face, “Unfortunately my King is a bit dense when it comes to romantic affairs. He honestly didn’t even realize how his words would sound outside of how he meant them.”

 

“I will be sure to pass on the message to His Highness,” Koral nodded graciously before coming to a stop in front of a door inlaid with a swirling pattern of sea glass, “These will be your quarters for the duration of your stay here on Sirena, King Orion. I hope they will be up to your standards but if there is anything unsatisfactory, please do not hesitate to let someone know so that we may accommodate your needs. All of your luggage has already been delivered and, seeing as there is still quite a bit of time until the ball this evening, I took the liberty of ordering you a light brunch to snack on.”

 

“How considerate of you, Koral,” Orion said, clearing his throat and edging around his attendant to open the door, “I can see that stories of Sirenian hospitality certainly don’t lie.”

 

The young King was glad to move off the topic of his verbal blunder. Of course he couldn’t go a simple five minutes in the presence of Erin’s twin brother without making a fool of himself. Why would he have assumed anything different? Everything had been going so smoothly so of course he had to go and make an ass of himself at the earliest possible convenience, right? Apparently Prince Sardinia shared the same innate talent as his younger brother for making Orion act the fool with. In any case, Orion had to find a way to move past his first fumble in diplomacy at the Welcome Ball that evening if he wanted his plan to have any hope of succeeding.

 

With renewed determination, Orion pushed open the ornate door into his new base of operations on Sirena. He had only taken three steps through the doorway when Erin, overcome by curiosity, squeezed past him and darted into the room. His young companion’s quick steps slowed to a halt at the center of the large sitting room, his veiled gaze tilting back so he could take in the majesty around him. The wide room was circular in design, with bright natural light cast across all the walls from the swirling stained glass of the ceiling's great domed roof. The furniture was as plush and ornate as that of the Prince’s own chaise lounge, all of it gold-backed and upholstered in deep navy. The tables were made of rich dark wood, sturdy and lacking a single scratch, and the walls we covered with beautiful swirling murals of the Star’s famous seas.

 

“Oh wow,” Erin murmured as he slowly spun about and took in the whole picture of the room, “Is this really where we’ll be staying?”

 

“Yes, Sir Erin, I hope that is acceptable?” Koral asked, nervously fidgeting with their fingers as Orion strode past to stand next to his attendant, “This is of course just the receiving room. You both have bedrooms through the doors at the back of the room, and they have a connecting door per King Orion’s request.”

 

“Is there a kitchen?” Orion asked casually, raising an eyebrow at the opulence of the quarters.

 

“Ah, no…” Koral said, bright smile dimming a bit at the King’s question, “All the cooking for the Palace is done by the kitchens. We would never require our esteemed guests to prepare their own meals!”

 

“So what you’re saying is all our food has to go through your staff first?” Erin asked, all previous wonder disappearing into sinister sweetness as he turned an interrogating eye on their guide, “How interesting! You know I’m usually in charge of my King’s meals back at our Palace on Lama. It’s only proper that, as his most loyal attendant, I handle all the food that passes our ruler’s lips. That’s the only way to know for certain nothing  _ unsavory  _ has gotten into the food, y’know? I guess things are different here on Sirena! How fun for me to have a vacation, though I’m not sure I can say the same for my King!”

 

“Erin,” Orion said sternly, placing a steadying hand on his young friend’s shoulder and frowning at the tension he felt there, “Calm down.”

 

“What are you talking about King?” Erin giggled with all the angelic mirth of the little devil he was, “I’m perfectly calm! Didn’t you hear? I get to have a vacation from cooking because Koral here promises the Palace chefs will make sure your meals are  _ perfectly made  _ for the length of our time here on Sirena!”

 

“Y-y-yes, of course!” Koral nodded emphatically, a cold sweat breaking out across their brow, “In fact, I will make it a personal mission to check in with them daily to make sure everything is up to your standards!”

 

“Fantastic,” Erin said with a wide grin, “Then if anything isn’t  _ up to my standards,  _ I’ll be sure to come to you first and then make my way down to the kitchens to rectify the situation.”

 

“That will be enough, Erin,” Orion said voice steely as he narrowed his eyes in warning at his overzealous assassin, “Thank you for your dutiful care Koral. I look forward to trying all that Sirenian cuisine has to offer during our stay. The rooms are more than adequate as well. Please extend my gratitude to Prince Sardinia for the luxury his hospitality has provided us.”

 

“Gladly, Your Majesty,” Koral said, voice shaking as he and the handmaid both bowed in acknowledgement, “I will have your meal sent up for you to eat at your leisure and allow you to settle into your rooms. I will return later this evening to escort you to the Ballroom. There are call buttons in every room that will connect you directly to me should you require anything else. Please do not hesitate to use them!”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t,” Erin said in a bubbly tone, waving gleefully as the two servants as they tried to run from the room as politely as possible. As soon as the door swung shut behind the two departing Sirenians, Orion smacked Erin over the back of the head. 

 

“Ouch! King, what the hell?!” Erin hissed, wrapping his arms over his head and ducking out of Orion’s reach, “Do you have any idea how much that smarts in this helmet?!”

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing scaring the Palace staff?!” Orion countered angrily, waving one furious finger in Erin’s shielded face, “Did you forget that we’re here on a  _ peace mission?!  _ What kind of precedence are you setting by threatening our handler out of nowhere? It’s an insult to Prince Sardinia’s hospitality to imply his chefs would dare to poison one of his guests! Are trying to start an international incident before the peace talks have even started?!”

 

“I…” Erin started, breath catching in his throat. Orion watched as Erin’s fiery temper reared up to the surface only to be quenched as the young assassin took in the King’s words. “I’m sorry My King. I overreacted. The thought of someone other than me cooking your food for you while we’re off planet just made me a little ... nervous.”

 

“You didn’t have this issue when we negotiated trade over dinner with Fang on Bestia,” Orion pointed out, brow creasing in worry at Erin’s explanation. It wasn’t like the assassin to admit to weakness like that. “Do you honestly suspect something? Is it one of those warning gut feelings of yours?”

 

“Bestia’s different! Fang is too honorable a man to try anything, plus all the plates were shared so he would have poisoned himself as well as us.” Erin explained with a flippant shrug, before sighing tiredly through his nose, “No, I don’t suspect anything really, and it's not one of my bad vibes either. I don’t know what it is, I just feel weird! Ever since I set foot on this Star something’s felt off, almost like I’m walking through a waking dream. I don’t know what it is but I feel like I’m missing something important and it’s putting me on edge. I’m sorry if my paranoia has caused you grief, My King. Maybe I’m just tired?”

 

“Erin,” Orion began, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m not angry with you. You were only trying to protect me after all. Have you ever off like this before? Like you’re missing part of a puzzle for no reason?”

 

“No…” Erin murmured thoughtfully, absentmindedly tugging at the back of his helmet, “Or at least I don’t think I have. But the more I think about it the more familiar the feeling gets.” 

 

“How so?” Orion asked, his stomach turning in worry at the possibilities. “Is anything in particular triggering the sensation?”

 

Erin shrugged noncommittally and Orion, frustrated at not being able to look his attendant in the eye while the other was hurting, tugged the helmet off of the assassin’s head. Erin’s hair cascaded down his back like a fiery waterfall as the younger boy looked up at his King with suspiciously misty eyes. 

 

“King?” Erin asked questioned, quickly blinking to clear his crimson orbs of their tears. Orion wrapped one arm around the redhead’s shoulders and pulled him to the King’s chest in a stiff hug.

 

“I want to help you, Erin,” Orion said, blush rising in his cheeks at the feeling heat of Erin’s breath at his throat, “You are meant to smile, my friend, that’s what I promised you. Knowing that that sunny grin that lights my palace has disappeared because of me fills me with grief. So if there’s anything at all I can do to bring you peace of mind, just let me know and I will do it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Such a gallant speech just for me, My King?” Erin huffed out a wet chuckle into Orion’s shoulder, “What a heartbreaker! I think I might swoon!” 

 

“Erin I mean it! You don’t have to--”

 

“I’m really fine, King,” Erin said, nimbly spinning himself out of Orion’s hold and looking up at his King with a warm smile, “I’ve missed a lot of sleep the past week with all the prep we’ve been doing for this trip. It’s probably just caught up to me. I’ll take a nap and be right as rain, you’ll see.”

 

“If you’re sure…” Orion said, a sense of worry still nagging at the back of his thoughts, “I certainly won’t stop you from rest. Gods know you don’t do it enough. But if this feeling of yours gets worse, or anything else upsets you, please promise you’ll tell me about it.”

 

“Those creases are back,” Erin teased lightly, his usual disposition restored as he gently poked at Orion’s worry-furrowed brow, “If me promising to come to you with all my little problems will save your pretty face from wrinkles, then of course that’s what I’ll do. Honestly though, it’s not a foreboding feeling, it doesn’t feel like anything bad is about to happen. It’s only troubling me because I can’t figure out what I’m missing. I’m sure the only thing I’m really missing is sleep!”

 

“Then as your King, I order you to go take a nap,” Orin said with all the stuffy authority of one of his crotchety councilmen.

 

 “Your wish is my command, My King!” Erin bowed with mocking elegance, before turning on his heel and skipping off to scope out the bedrooms. But when he reached the doorway he paused, looking over his shoulder with a sobering stare, “Wake me when they bring the food though. Don’t eat anything until I’ve tested it, okay?”

 

“You have my word, Erin,” Orion promised, nodding once in assent.

 

“Good, I’ll hold you to it!” The redhead grinned, dashing through the door to jump playfully onto the large plush bed in the attendant’s quarters. 

 

Orion wait a few moments before making striding over and peering through the doorway. Erin lay spread eagle over the side of the bed, his shoes just barely hanging off the end. His long hair curled over his shoulders and down to his belt in messy waves as his face smooshed itself directly into the fluffy duvet. A sleepy smile decorated his face as soft snores escaped out his nose. Orion had to smother a laugh in his fist at the sight of it. 

 

Given his rough upbringing and time spent living on the streets, Erin had become a bit addicted to warmth and softness when he had taken up his position as the King’s attendant. Orion was more than happy to provide his most faithful friend with such simple luxuries, but Erin was a prideful thing. The young assassin refused to admit to such a supposed weakness, so Orion had to gift the redhead things under the radar. It was easy enough; fresh fleece blankets just so happen to be left out in the open where he could find them, heated cushions that just so happen to be installed in some of the assassin’s favorite places, and of course allowing the boy to bring all manner of his furry animal friends into the Laman Palace. Whatever trouble such things caused Orion was quickly forgotten when the King saw his friend’s honest joy at his acts. 

 

Though the King’s happiness was tinged bittersweet as he looked at Erin surrounded by Sirenian luxury and the knowledge of what life he could have led, if not for the Late King Osiris. Would Erin’s smile have always been so easy if he had been allowed to grow up as Prince Meriné? Would he even think of such a thing as Palace chefs poisoning his meals? Would he put up with being doted on if it was by his dear older brother and not some unrelated King he swore himself to? 

 

Bitter thoughts whirled around Orion’s mind as guilt prickled in his chest. He would forever mourn the childhood his dear friend could have had, had his own father not been the wicked man he was, but there was no changing the past. All he could do now was work towards a better future, one where Erin could live out the possibilities he’d long since given up as wistful dreams.

 

Orion took a steadying breath, his conviction returned, and he crossed the hall into his own quarters. He ignored how much larger and more stately their appearance was compared to that of the sleeping Prince, and instead focused on unpacking his luggage. Such menial tasks always helped him think. He needed to perfect his plan for the evening.

 

The Welcome Ball would be the only chance to speak to Prince Sardinia before the Peace Summit officially started. He needed to have the Meriné conversation before the Peace Talks started, so the young assassin’s identity could be cleared without the rest of the Galaxy’s politics getting involved. 

 

He only had one more chance to make a good impression on Prince Sardinia, and by the Gods Orion would not fuck it up.


End file.
